


Hard and mellow

by ClaritaWinter



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Betaed, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, I needed a distraction and this happened, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nicky's ass should be a tag of it's own, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaritaWinter/pseuds/ClaritaWinter
Summary: After 900 years, Joe shouldn’t be impressed by how beautiful Nicky looks when he is coming undone in his arms. When he lets the weight of all the responsibility and the caring for everyone and everything, finally flow off his shoulders and he surrenders to Joe, taking what he gives him and always demanding more.More of his warmth.More of his fingers.More of his mouth.More of his cock.More of his tongue.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 43
Kudos: 219





	Hard and mellow

After 900 years, Joe shouldn’t be impressed by how beautiful Nicky looks when he is coming undone in his arms. When he lets the weight of all the responsibility and the caring for everyone and everything, finally flow off his shoulders and he surrenders to Joe, taking what he gives him and always demanding more.

More of his warmth.

More of his fingers.

More of his mouth.

More of his cock.

_More of his tongue._

Right now, as Joe finds himself with a faceful of the most refined and exquisitely shaped ass he’s ever had the pleasure to be buried inside, adamant about wringing out every last bit of conscience and control off him, Joe feels grateful and honored to be the only one who has ever seen Nicky this way. Knees spread wide across Joe’s chest, back arched in a graceful bow, broad shoulders glistening with sweat, head thrown back and mouth letting out the sweetest sounds Joe has ever heard.

Joe’s hands were holding his asscheeks open, fingers digging into soft flesh, tongue circling Nicky’s tight pucker, and delving into his wet heat. Nicky’s breathy moans and whimpers fill the room, rolling his hips back into Joe’s face, urging him to fuck his tongue in deeper.

Joe would oblige, pulling his full ass impossibly closer, beard rubbing against his strong upper thighs, licking and sucking at the ring of muscles until Nicky’s a trembling mess and the only word his lips can conjure is Joe’s name.

There’s a mirror hanging by the side of the bed and Nicky seems entranced by the way his own body is moving against Joe’s face, ass pushing back and trying to hold his tongue prisoner. Joe grabs and bites at his cheeks before going back to devouring Nicky’s hole. He could spend days sucking and munching on Nicky’s ass like a starving man (He has, in fact, spent days doing that) his thickness, his scent, his high mewls, the way his body gets so sensitive he can come just from the stimulation of Joe’s tongue and beard. And how Joe knows Nicky loves to have him in his mouth while he’s getting eaten out, showing Joe how talented his tongue and lips can be.

“Look at yourself, Nicky. See how I can make you squirm,” Joe says as bites at his right cheek. “How I make you mine each and every time we do this.” And then, bites at his left cheek. “How good you are at taking me in every way.” Joe resumes his work on Nicky’s hole, his scent and warmth an addiction he doesn’t ever want to live without.

Nicky keeps his eyes in the mirror. Joe imagines he sees his ruffled hair, glazed eyes, swollen lips and swirling hips. He makes quite a sight. Joe knows how much Nicky loves to listen to him talk about his passions, his blue eyes intent and awed, holding every word that Joe utters close to his heart, but Nicky has already admitted that this is definitely one of his favorite uses of Joe’s tongue. 

Joe knows Nicky doesn’t want to come before having his cock inside of him, and that’s why Nicky pulls his hips away from his mouth, the friction of Joe’s beard leaving a beautiful red patch on his flesh. Joe growls lowly and scrambles to get his cock inside of that breathtaking ass. 

Joe’s back arches off the bed when he feels Nicky’s tight heat surrounding him, his dazzling bottom presented to him, the way his broad shoulders tampers down into his slender waist and the dimples on his back. That’s one of Joe’s favorite positions. Although he does consider himself an incurable romantic, and looking at Nicky’s face brings him more joy and peace than anything, his ass is a divination.

Nicky’s high-pitched moans and bouncing ass make the most sinful picture, his heart takes his pleasure unabashedly, thriving at exposing himself in that way just for Joe, so different from the knight who he reluctantly befriended and who could barely look at his naked chest without flushing. This Nicky, his Nicky, is comfortable in his own skin and takes cock like he was made for it.

“That’s right, love, swallow my cock with that gorgeous ass of yours, c’mon, work those hips for me, yes.” Nicky obeys Joe’s every word. He squeezes Joe inside him, as if he wished they could stay like that forever, Joe’s grip on his hips a solid force, his thickness spearing Nicky again and again, making him sound like he is about to lose his mind.

Joe holds him by the hips, feeding Nicky his cock inch by inch, every powerful thrust brushing his prostate, the snapping sound of Joe’s hips meeting Nicky’s ass like a delicious symphony, working him in the most intimate way. 

Joe surges up and pulls Nicky to his chest. Nicky moans at the wall of muscles behind him, Joe’s thick beard rubbing against his neck, hands caressing his waist and pitching his nipples. Nicky can only moan and take Joe deeper into himself, craving the stretch he can’t live without.  
“Look at us, Nicky. Look how beautiful we are, how our bodies seem to have been made for each other.” Joe whispers at his ear, one hand on his waist, enveloping him in his strong arms, the other lightly circling his neck. They look like two warriors ravaging each other in battle in the wrong way. 

Joe’s fingers slide up his chin, towards his full lips, seeking entrance. Nicky instinctively opens his mouth, his body well versed in opening up to Joe at all times, licking and sucking at his artist fingers as he rolls his hips to take more of his cock.

“I trained you well, didn’t I?” Joe nibbles at his ear and thrusts harder. “I should record us next time, then we would be able to watch ourselves over and over. You would get to see how easily you take me, how after almost a millennia you still cry like a lovely virgin.” On cue, Nicky whimpers around Joe’s fingers in his mouth, sliding back and forth over his tongue.

“Or maybe... like a bitch in heat.” At that, Joe pulls his fingers out of Nicky’s mouth and puts him on his hands and knees, cock still lodged inside. In that position, Joe can hit Nicky’s prostate in every thrust, and he gives it to him hard and fast, centuries of taking pleasure in each other’s bodies telling him the moment they are both too close, Nicky’s neglected cock crying for release but remaining untouched. Joe knows he loves to come from his cock and nothing else.

“Joe, please, please,” Nicky’s pleas get louder. Joe shoves his torso down the bed and secure his arms behind him with a strong grip. Nicky muffles his cries in the bedsheets as Joe continuously rams him, each thrust shoving Nicky further down the mattress.

“Come, baby, you can come now.” Joe orders and Nicky unravels on his cock, milking Joe with his tightness. Joe groans at the hot pressure and spills inside, filling Nicky like he hungers for.

After they catch their breaths, Joe kisses Nicky’s hair and slowly pulls out of him, keeping him spread so he can watch his spent spill out, coating Nicky’s hole and sliding down his balls, his milky thighs. Joe knows he would never cease to be mesmerized by it.

“I... I can’t feel my legs,” Nicky is able to say through his harsh pants.

“You never can when I can take my time with you, my heart.” Joe pulls Nicky to him, laying him on his chest and putting his chin on top of Nicky's head.

“Aren’t you going to clean me?” Nicky teases. “What kind of gentleman are you?”

“Not now. You know I like having my scent on you.” Joe bites Nicky’s nose playfully, earning him a laugh and a slight moan from the man.

“The mirror is a marvelous idea, my love, but I agree with what you said.” Nicky gives Joe’s neck a light bite.

“What did I say, exactly?” Joe grins.

“We should tape ourselves next time.” Nicky smiles slyly and with a swift move straddles Joe’s hips.

Joe gives him a lazy smile and pinches his ass. “Let me grab Booker’s camera, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a porno. Yes, that's where I get my inspirations from. 
> 
> Thank you, [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_norram/pseuds/dana_norram), for betaing my porn ;)
> 
> Find me at [shadowhannibad](https://shadowhannibad.tumblr.com/).


End file.
